Dreams of Raitei
by FantasysAngel
Summary: [Raitei,Akabane] written a while back for a Uke!Akabane challenge. Akabane dreams of the Raitei at night. Yaoi. mentions of sex.


Dreams of Raitei

_In visions of the dark night  
I have dreamed of joy departed-  
But a waking dream of life and light  
Hath left me broken-hearted._

Edgar Allen Poe (A Dream)

When he dreams of the Raitei at night, he doesn't dream of shades of red blossoming against his glowing skin by the carving of his trademark initials. Instead he sees the deity in silky satins of black, furling and hugging each curve of his bare and godly body. And the only red he would see then, are that of rose petals that he would shower him in instead of his bloodied weapons. They would flutter to the floor when he arches back in need from where he lays; ethereal white against the black of the sheets and the dark of the night. Moaning, grasping, sighing…

And when he dreams of his Raitei, his Jagan partner wouldn't be there and the night is theirs alone. The chocolate brown eyes that have known many sorrows, would only be gazing at him lustfully and full of desire and the only other person Raitei would cling to would be him. Because in his dreams Raitei only belongs to him, and so it would be okay for Ginji-kun to belong to Midou Ban, as their comrades would whisper in hushed tones.

So when he dreams of the Raitei at night, it is bliss, and the nights never become boring. Because his Raitei would be there for him, urging him on, inviting him into his open arms, and in an instant, glued together in a feverish kiss. Providing him a safe haven from his demons, a heaven in this world of hell for both. And in his dreams, he could almost taste his Raitei's sadness, his anger, his need to be held like this, and he would wonder what the Raitei would taste of him.

Blood, anguish, death…or perhaps just the same. Because if anything, they were the same.

Pale fingers would then weave into his dark hair to remove his hat that concealed the monster underneath. Then he would let his Emperor touch him as he pleases, outlining familiar curves of his body with his bright hands. Like holding out a lantern against a darkened road, his dream God was so grand. And he would give him his all, as a servant would for his master. Because only he would be worthy to bed a God like him. Only he was capable.

The others did not matter, not the Raitei's former kings or his Jagan partner. Because they simply just admired him from afar, and not one was willing to give his Raitei what he really needed. Pleasure, relief, someone to be called a lover even. Raitei didn't need anymore 'friends'.

And that was why he was so determined to take on that position himself, if only in his dreams. Because during the day and as long as Amano Ginji still breathes, his precious Raitei would never awaken. So he submits to him at night where he was used to imagining fighting him in endless, bloody battles.

But the Raitei's presence among a world shrouded in darkness and death, would make him forget his destiny completely. And so he would freeze before him and fall weak to his knees. And all the Raitei would do is hold out his hand to him, and that would be the start of a night of a heated reunion between light and dark.

So when he dreams of his Raitei at night, the only force there would be is that of the Thunder God entering his world of chaos, and settling among his throne there. Bringing life to a world of death, and he would succumb to his incredible energy inside him rather than to resist him only to live to be defeated again and again. Since there wouldn't be much of a heart to offer his Raitei there was always his body, and he had made it his temple.

His Raitei wouldn't cringe or double away in disgust from his marred body, instead he would trace each scar with his tongue slowly, then softly kiss the ones that were caused by means of brining death and destruction upon himself. His Raitei would never let him die.

And unlike Ginji, Raitei wouldn't just be compassionate, but also very demanding, and it would show through his cackling energy that would illuminate their bodies as they're tightly pressed against one another. The Raitei's weight would be very subtle and comforting over his, but when rocking his hips aggressively into him, he would bring him the fury of the skies, like rolls of thunder pounding into him waves of his passion. And he would see himself smiling widely, and that would be the only time his violet eyes would ever taste his own tears, that would then fall and blend into his scattered long hair. And he would hold onto that driving force with all his might. He needed that to feel alive.

He would then he gasp out loud, as if taking his very first breath of life when he feels his tattered soul awaken by the seeds of his Emperor pouring life into him, fast and white hot like liquid lightening bolts. His arms around the Raitei's shoulders would claw into his skin, biting down on his lower lip, quivering, and enjoying every bit of this life rushing through his veins. Until he is left to die again, and brought back to being the monster that he really was.

A Grim Reaper, a God of death? He had heard them all.

But when he dreams of his Emperor at night, there would be neither death nor defeat. Because he would hold his Raitei tight against him and stroke his blonde locks soothingly as he tries to catch his breath while buried in the nook of his neck and shoulder, exhausted. Then his Raitei would fall asleep peacefully in this Grim Reaper's arms, their limbs still intertwined, painting a palette of pale flesh dotted with the red of petals against the darkened silks. Their needs would subside and be reduced to nothing but a pulse shared by the two Gods.

And his Raitei's serene glowing face would be the last he would see when the night would sadly come to an end as all good things eventually do, and this Shinigami is left to wake the next morning alone without the comfort of his Raitei in his arms. To wake alone only to die again. To go back to his demons, back to his world of hell with a meaningless existence and killing urges to shed blood. To act out another agonizing day only to wait patiently for the coming night where he could meet his Raitei again. To keep on wishing he could just be bound by eternal sleep, and never have his dreams fade again.

_However…_he would think to himself in the morning when the sun's warm rays would peek through his blinds and tickle his face. If only he were to see Ginji-kun that day, then maybe… just maybe, his day could be brighter.


End file.
